


An Unlikely Friendship

by Aphrael



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Mary Watson, BAMF Molly Hooper, Bonding Over Murder, F/M, Gen, Slight implied sherlolly, but in kind of a cute way, i just want these two crazy kids to have their own spin-off, murder threats, my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrael/pseuds/Aphrael
Summary: Molly confronts Mary about that one time she shot Sherlock.Originally a tumblr text chat.





	

Mary: *opens her front door*

 

Molly: I... I could kill a man and not get caught. Or a woman. No one suspects the quiet ones. One girl’s night, a well-timed bit of aconite in your drink, “oh I forgot my favorite cherry jumper at work, can we stop off round the corner at Bart's?” A few quick slices and you’re so much medical waste.

 

Mary: … … … 

 

Molly: *on a roll* Sherlock could be experimenting on your liver by lunch. It’s the largest organ, best to get it out of the way first. He’d never know the difference. He never gives back half the body parts I give him - I'm afraid to ask honestly, but they'd never be found.

 

Mary: *carefully neutral* His Nibs finally told you the truth about who shot him, then?

 

Molly: Oh. Well no, not actually. I suspect he’d never rat you out. But c’mon, Sherlock Holmes is shot face to face and he doesn't solve the case? I know him better than that. He's protecting someone. Protecting you.

 

Mary: *nods* He’s been not solving that particular case for nearly a year now. How long have you suspected?

 

Molly: Um… Nearly a year now, I suppose.

 

Mary: *hand subtly out of sight behind the doorframe* Why now, then? I'm not pregnant anymore, so you thought you'd have a go?

 

Molly: Wha-- no. The point is that I'm not going to “have a go.” I’m not suicidal; I certainly wouldn't warn you if I was. Quiet one, remember? I'm here because, well… you’re just so lovely, aren't you? You’re a mum now, and you and John are so happy, and you're funny and clever. I wish I didn't like you half so much. I can't hold this weight anymore. I know, Mary. I know that you shot Sherlock. I know that Sherlock and John both forgive you. I know that he’s alive, and that he absolutely adores you and he has his reasons, so I… I forgive you too. For what it’s worth, I forgive you. 

 

Mary: *relaxes* It's worth more than you might imagine. I'm starting to get why Sherlock likes you, Molly Hooper. 

 

Molly: Yeah well, you too. I...g’night. *turns to go*

 

Mary: Be Rosie’s godmother!

 

Molly: What?!

 

Mary: Be Rosie’s godmum. I quite like you too. There aren't many people in the world who know what I am and still like me. Three by my count. Four if you count Rosamunde. And I know a certain consulting detective who wouldn't mind an excuse to stand in front of a church with you, whatever he pretends. Molly - we ladies who could kill a man and not get caught, we ladies who choose not to everyday - we should stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
